Battle of Bannerman
The Battle of Bannerman is the name given to a series of interception actions carried out in the Bannerman-Acker Gap by elements of the Coalition Fleet Against Pendleton against ships escaping from the Free Republic of Pendleton. Order of Battle Coalition Fleet Clans of Hiigara Hiigaran Home Fleet, 1st Task Force, 2nd Carrier Group, 1st Wing *HCNV Black Knight ($350) *HCNV Rieger ''($320) *HCNV ''Kuun-Lan ($170) *HCNV Buckler ''($45) *HCNV ''Bulwark ($45) Fighter Complement for the Black Knight is $150 ($300/2), for the Rieger $10 ($20/2), and for the Kuun-Lan ''$5 ($10/2). Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya SOS Imperial Navy Pendleton Expeditionary Fleet :8 ''Wendee Lee class destroyers ($75 value each) :*HSS Johnny Yong Bosch flagship :*HSS Yuri Lowenthal :*HSS Danielle Judovits :*HSS Amanda Winn Lee :*HSS Troy Baker :*HSS Laura Bailey :*HSS Dave Wittenberg :*HSS Susan Dalian :12 Aya Hirano class frigates ($50 value each) :*HSS Daisuke Namikawa :*HSS Showtaro Morikubo :*HSS Yui Horie :*HSS Ami Koshimizu :*HSS Tomokazu Seki :*HSS Rie Kugimiya :*HSS Kappei Yamaguchi :*HSS Romi Paku :*HSS Aki Toyosaki :*HSS Yoko Hikasa :*HSS Satomi Sato :*HSS Minako Kotobuki Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds Battlefleet Tsunami, Task Group 5 :3 Tercio class lance frigates ($50 value each) :*CNS Alexander flagship :*CNS Naginata :*CNS Billman :3 Xiongnu class missile frigates ($50 value each) :*CNS Longbow :*CNS Amazon :*CNS Ashigaru Shinra Republic Task Force 26 (augmented) *SRS Pioneer (light carrier: $120 value; $60 of gunboats embarked; 300 troops embarked) flagship *2 Endurance class frigates ($40 value; 300 troops embarked) *6 Luna class corvettes ($25 value; 300 troops embarked) Technocracy of Umeria Independent Task Force 4 Task Force 4.1; Task Force Base of Operations, CMD Hazarika commanding from Directrix :USS Directrix ($60 light cruiser; turret/torpedo ship with extensive command and control facilities) :USS San Dorado ($30 frigate; light turret/torpedo ship flying close escort for USS Cornucopia) :4 AGP-6800 class Cutter Tenders (20$ ultralight carrier for $10 of gunboats, each carrying 12 ELINT, 4 customs, 4 pursuit) :* USS Nantucket :* USS Catalina :* USS Jersey :* USS Guernsey :USS Cornucopia (Fleet fast UNREP ship, superfreighter size class, effectively unarmed) Task Force 4.2; Detection and Early Warning Wing :48 Corsair-J ELINT cutters :Subordinate formations (each consisting of 12 ELINT cutters from one of the AGP-6800''s): :* Alpha Squadron, 12 ''Corsair-J :* Beta Squadron, 12 Corsair-J :* Gamma Squadron, 12 Corsair-J :* Delta Squadron, 12 Corsair-J, incl. CG-85484 "Heavenly Body" :(each squadron keeps five cutters on station, four in transit, and three in maintenance at all times.) Task Force 4.3; Interception Wing, CDR Bob Copeland commanding from CG-88312 "Shooting Pains" :16 Corsair-C pursuit cutters :16 Corsair-F customs cutters :Subordinate formations (each consisting of 4 customs and 4 pursuit cutters from one of the AGP-6800''s): :* Viking Squadron, CDR Bob Copeland commanding :* Leopard Squadron :* Piranha Squadron, LCDR Audrey Cardwell commanding from CG-81364 ''"Greyhound" :* Oglon Squadron Defending Fleet Pendleton *At least one frigate (PRS Magnolia) *Undetermined number of smaller fleet elements Notable Incidents PRS Magnolia Centralite 5th Fleet Category:Battles